


Tell Me

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1114 Italy after Alex's betrayal, Niklaus must deal with the carnage and side effects of his murderous rampage. Rebekah and Klaus get brutal with each other in surprising ways as the hallucinations seriously mess with Nik's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

Niklaus couldn't hear anything past his own ceaseless pleas. Roaring, over and over, tell me tell me tell me tell me TELL ME REBEKAH. He knew he should stop. He knew she was crying- deep sobs that rocked her small frame to the core. He could feel her heart pound against his skin, as he pulled her to him. Skin on skin, a cacophony of pain as they were one in their misery and devastation. TELL ME TELL ME. Always as one. Only now the sweat lingering on her night gown was not her own, but _his_. The hunter's.  Niklaus could smell him all over her, along with her own earthy musk. TELL ME TELL ME _  
_

Suddenly they weren't standing anymore, but collapsed on the floor. Niklaus' questions turned to nothing more than moans and screams. Rebekah shivered into him. For all he knew of this world, Nik could not remember how long they had been laying there, holding each other. The stone was cold but it did not soothe the fire within his heart; nothing calmed him. There was too much rage to contain in simple words, and as Rebekah's pain poured from her lips in aching sobs so too did Nik's anger seep from his very skin.  As a wolf, Nik knew this hatred. But never before had it come out so fully around his sister. _His_. Not that mortal's. ** _His._** The bodies surrounding them scented the air with the sweet smell of mortality, and his back was slick with blood that had poured onto the stone floor. His hands reached for Rebekah, and Nik noted that she too was covered with it. He knew he should get up. He knew he should lift her and put her on her bed as he went to wake his brothers.

Yet, he could not manage it. His entire being shook with the need to do.... more. But what? He had already butchered those who opposed them. He had saved her Hunter for last. He had savoured that one.

But it wasn't enough.  He couldn't stop his breathing from being other than heavy gulps of air against the madness. Yes, Nik thought, Madness.  Even in his worst fits of rage, Niklaus had always been able to contain the part of himself that was instinct, was the wolf. But somehow after killing the hunters, that part had broken free.

Instinct alone drove Niklaus now.  Compared to the harsh reality of this night, Nik welcomed the freedom.  Only with Rebekah would he cry and curse as he had. Only with Rebekah, his precious Rebekah.

She had curled up against his chest, as they lay on their sides against the hard floor. The Hybrid's hands pulled her closer,  and he breathed deep until the only scent he had was Rebekah. Not the Hunter. Not his self loathing. Rebekah.

As his hands gripped at her gown, the simple cloth slipped further down her body. She shifted even closer until their bodies fit together. Almost, but not quite enough.

The next thing Niklaus knew, he had Rebekah pinned beneath him against the stone.  She did not fight him. Exhausted and hungry, she clawed at his tunic and made small desperate noises low in her throat.  Niklaus knew he could no longer inhabit the wolf, but he felt primal in his need.

Time slipped here and there, nothing had clarity. He did not know what was happening, but for the first time since his Change he embraced this loss of control.

He needed this. She needed this. Whatever it was.

Rebekah's dress was  shredded through the front, the white laces torn apart by his selfish hands. Her hair, a gold to match his own, was now slick with blood. Their bodies finally met in one desperate instant, their heavy panting from earlier was now transformed into something new altogether.

All he could feel was her skin against his skin, her hands ripping apart his own tunic. When he was no longer restrained by that cloth, Rebekah's nails sought new purchase in his flesh. His chest was coated in the blood of their enemies and the desperate red of Rebekah's claim on him. His leather pants had been removed but he could not remember who had done it. It didn't matter.

He knew he should care that he was pushing her delicate back against the stone, that she was being bruised and battered by him. But he just didn't. As hard as he pushed himself into her, Rebekah gave back just as passionately . They moved in synchronicity against each other, and suddenly all the pain and anger that built during their many fights found a purpose.

As Niklaus drove himself into Rebekah again and again, he felt her teeth drive into the flesh of his neck.  Everything was pain and blood and skin and that deep feeling building within him.  

There were no words, no allegations, no questions. Nik knew what the Hunter had promised her. Rebekah was letting him in completely this night, into her body and into her mind. She could not say aloud what she was thinking, but she let him see for himself.  Niklaus cursed their telepathy,  he cursed his sister, he cursed the Hunter, and more than anything he cursed himself.

Why couldn't he make Rebekah realise she was his? That they belonged together, as one? Like she promised. But those were words. Words were not for this night, either. So instead of telling her how he felt, Niklaus showed her. He grinded against her, pushed her bones against his until he wasn't sure if the pain was pleasure anymore.  He gripped her jaw with one hand and forced his mouth on hers. Rebekah's legs wrapped more tightly around his hips, her toes curling against his skin.  Raw need filled them both.

He knew he was close, so Nik pulled himself from her sweet body and moved down as Rebekah's finger gripped at his curls.  The sharp pain mingled with the pleasure he had felt inside of her.  Niklaus bit his way along her pale flesh, being careful never to break the skin.  When he got to her slick core he luxuriated in the taste of her. Licking and biting as roughly as he dared until Rebekah's body could take no more.

Only after he felt Rebekah climax did Nik move back up her body, just to enter her again. His mouth was filled with the taste of her, which Rebekah greedily took back in rough kisses. They were brutal and hard and everything Niklaus thought a vampire should be. She writhed under him as he pushed every frustration into her skin. Tell me, tell me tell me. He struggled to keep his impulse under control, to not rear back and drive his fangs into her body as well. Tell me tell me tell me. Niklaus tried to fight it all, but the madness was clouding his brain. He was lost in it, just as surely as he was lost in the desperate cries Rebekah was making against his skin and the feel of the blood dripping all over them both. The rough stone had bruised her where he had pushed her down against it, but Niklaus did not care. He knew Rebekah liked it rough. And, of course he could feel where she had torn into him. She was equally as brutal to him. Every wave of her body begged for him to go faster, harder, more than he could ever dare to with anyone else he had been with. Of course, Rebekah was never just anyone else.

The next thing Niklaus knew, his fangs were buried deep within her as their bodies shuddered from climax. _What did he promise you?_ Flashes of angry red flooded his brain. Blood, so much blood. Blood on the walls. Blood on her lips. Blood across the Hunter where the sword ripped apart his chest in an explosion of meat.

Nik shook his head to clear the images from it. When he opened his eyes again, he was sitting on Rebekah's bed, alone. His shirt was back on, and his pants relaced. He looked around the room for his sister, but all he could see was the macabre tableau he had arranged for her. 


End file.
